The Secret Lover
by Komakipureblood
Summary: Kaname Kuran finds himself entranced and has fallen for something he should have never had. The forbidden touches and moments have become something Kaname cannot live without.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Secret Lover**_

 **Chapter 1**

What is life…..

Everyone always asks themselves that questions.

Who they are?

What their purpose is?

What is their role in it all in this world?

For the light haired female it was one simple answer the world functioned on one single concept.

Money….no not at all….

In her light grey eyes…the world…life…functioned…on transactions….

You may think that she is wrong that the world was no such thing but in all honest if you looked at everything around them. The world functioned on transactions, from the very beginning when you enter this world. A female pays a certain price and in return life of a new human is given and from then a million other interactions are made in that person's life.

She was no different but the blonde haired female was aware that some people could control the transactions they were partaking in and some people were forced to participate in transactions no matter their true choice in the matter.

That was the situation she was currently in the transactions that were promised to someone else regardless of her feelings in the matter.

She was forced in the matter…..but then again now….as she thinks about it…..

Her eyes darted towards the dark haired man.

His dark red eyes glowing brightly within the ballroom of the hotel.

Kaname Kuran, a married happy man, a man that has control in over fifty percent of businesses in Japan.

She watched as the mahogany haired male stood beside his wife of fifteen years. She smiled brightly as they conversed with other guests of the party.

It was a special day for Kuran couple it was their fifteen year anniversary today. Kaname Kuran made sure that everyone was aware of how much he loved his wife from the million dollar gown she was wearing to the pink diamonds around her neck to the lavish hotel they were currently in. The older man also did not hold back on spending hundreds of thousands dollars on the party tonight to the extremely expensive party favors that were given to the guests to the decorations.

She stood outside by the balcony observing through the large windows as the party inside was being conducted.

Her eyes moved from the Kuran couple when his red eyes darted towards her direction for a single second.

Her gaze was now focused towards the rose garden positioned directly below the balcony.

"Lady Hanadagi" her eyes moved to the dark haired older male, the man that had caused all this anguish upon her.

"Lord Rido Kuran-sama" The dark haired male walked towards the younger female making the younger woman step back slightly.

"Do not forget lady Hanadagi your responsibilities"

The man disappeared into the ballroom leaving the female alone once again.

He reminded her so much of the younger Kuran male but that was to be expected he was after all the man that fathered Kaname Kuran.

Her mind wondered back to the day where a transaction was taken place that made her have this future planned for her. A future that was taken away from her.

 **~~S~~**

Kaname Kuran smiled brightly as his beautiful wife smiled brightly at him as she came out of the children boutique full of bags.

"Kaname!" she walked at a fast paste towards her beloved husband of eight years.

Yuuki Kuran was the light of his life ever since he had meet her when they were children. She was everything to the older Kaname Kuran.

"I am so sorry my love to being late. They had such cute things for the baby!"

Kaname smiled as the driver held open the door to the limousine while Kaname took the bags from his pregnant wife.

They were so extremely happy together recently and now that they would be having a child things were getting even better for the Kuran couple.

As they entered the black vehicle they began their journey back home.

Kaname had been distracted during the drive as he showered his beautiful wife with kisses and affections.

"Ohhhh….Kaname" the young female whispered as his lips sucked and played lightly against her neck as he held her tightly within his arms.

"Otou-san I am home" the blonde haired female declared within the home as she walked towards the living room watching as her father starred at the television screen.

"What is going on?" She starred at the screen as the large red letters passed on the screen "breaking news!"

"An accident has happened to the Kuran family" The Hanadagi head said as he starred at his teenage daughter in her high school uniform.

Her eyes darted towards the screen listening to the news announcer.

"It had been confirmed that Yuuki Kuran has been rushed to the hospital in critical condition." The announcer confirmed as she looked directly towards the audience.

"Kaname Kuran has been unharmed"

The young teenage female starred in shock at the horror as she starred at the scene pictures of the accident being displayed on the television.

 **~~S~~**

The young female watched as her father opened the door to the office of Kaname Kuran as she stood there in a black dress with a pair of black heels, her hair tied neatly in a bun.

"Ahhh Hanadagi my friend!" Rido greeted as he walked towards her father to shake his hand and give him a hug.

Rido Kuran and her father had been friends since their high school years becoming both wealthy business partners in their adult years.

"Ohhh how lovely you look my dear Kanna" Rido complimented the twenty three year old on her beauty.

"Thank you Uncle Rido" she bowed lightly in thanks

"I hope you remember my son Kaname Kuran." Rido smiled as he gestured towards the older male.

Kaname Kuran, age thirty six, CEO of the Kuran Enterprises, loving husband to Yuuki Kuran.

They all took a seat around the coffee table as Kaname Kuran kept straight face not even greeting the young woman and her father.

The youngest male was perfectly dressed in a black suit with a red handkerchief placed perfectly designed in the chest pocket.

His eyes were distant for good amount of time but when she looked up at the older male she found him looking at her directly. She diverted her gaze from Kaname's sight as she got closer to her father pulling lightly on his jacket.

"Ahhh Kanna is so adorable ever since she was young." Rido smiled lightly to the young female.

"I hope we can all agree to this" Rido looked between his son and the daughter of his close friend.

"You understand Kaname's wife can no longer have children since the accident." The older Kuran explained as he took a sip of rum.

"I am so sorry for you loss" Kanna bowed lightly in a respectful manner showing her sincerity for the loss of the man across the coffee table from her.

"Thank you Kanna, the Kuran line needs an heir to continue our blood line." Rido explained lightly.

"Your father has also explained that he would like grandchildren of his own."

"Father" Kaname spoke his voice stern and sharp cutting the conversation.

His eyes connected with her own, she swore an entire minute must have passed before he spoke.

"You are to begin an explicit relationship with me until you conceive my child within your womb. That is all you are to be simply a vessel for my unborn child."

Kanna knew what the conversation was going to be she was very aware of what was going to begin today, so she only had one answer to the transaction that would be agreed upon today.

"I accept and I understand lord Kaname"

 **~~S~~**

As she entered her condo and she placed the keys upon the side table by her door. Taking her jacket off laying it upon a chair close by as the blonde haired female took off her heels placing them in the corner of the entrance of her home.

As she walked towards her bedroom she was surprised to see the older man standing there in front of her bed taking the cufflinks off of his wrist as his dark red eyes looked at her standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"You should not be here lord Kaname" she looked at him directly being very aware what his presence meant in her room and what today meant to him and his wife.

There was a moment of silence as he continued to take off his tie and the black vest, Kanna simply stood there standing in the doorway watching as he acted like this was his home that it belonged to him.

In all honesty the condo did belong to him he has bought it for them a couple months after they had made the deal in his office nearly a year ago.

"Kanna" the way Kaname said her name made her shudder at the sound of his voice.

When he began walking towards her, Kanna hesitated when the back of his fingers rubbed her cheek lightly.

"It's your anniversary you should be with _her,"_ The blonde haired women held in her breath as the mahogany haired male placed a tender slow kiss upon her and neck moving his hand towards her waist line.

"Yuuki has gone to bed and is resting."

Before she could protest once more his eyes connected with her own, she lost her breath and train of thought as he placed a light kiss upon her lush lips.

She whispered his name into his ear as her arms wrapped around his back as he deepened the kiss with the younger female.

As they separated for air, Kaname smirked lightly as the redness was adorning her cheeks.

"You are my everything, my beloved Kanna" He whispered sweetly within her ear as his fingers began to unzip her dress.

 _Kaname Kuran was her secret lover_

 _Kanna Hanadagi was his secret lover_

 **~~S~~**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this new story**

 **Please let me know if you would like me to continue**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to everyone that followed, favorited, and reviewed my new story!**_

 _ **~~S~~**_

 _Chapter 2_

 _ **~~S~~**_

The street lights of Tokyo shined brightly through the windows of the hotel room as the female watched the different colors and ad campaign being displayed on the large and tall buildings within the busy city.

Kanna Hanadagi sat silently on the couch of the hotel as she waited for the person who had booked this suite to arrive.

An entire hour, the blonde haired female waited for the person to arrive. She sat there on the couch the entire time as she answered and sent out emails through her mobile phone.

She took another deep breath for the tenth time within that hour, the female hated wasting time but she really did not have a choice. The twenty three year old female however could not just get up and leave she had been instructed by her father to remain there even if it took all night for the owner of the hotel suite to arrive.

Her ear picked up the sound of the door being opened by the key card.

The young female quickly placed her mobile phone within her red handbag as she zipped the purse up and stood up getting ready to greet the body entering the hotel suite room.

As her eyes landed on the male body walking towards her she kept her eyes firm.

Was he not going to even apologize for being late?

This was their first official meeting since their families decided to partake with this deal.

She watched as he placed his black blazer upon the couch on the opposite side of her own.

Kanna remained in standing even though the male had already taken a seat. The female realized she had to be the first to start a conversation.

"Good evening Lord Kuran-sama" She bowed in a ninety degree angle showing him the highest respect possible within Japanese society.

His eyes darted towards her as he answered a message on his phone then placing it within his trouser pockets.

"You may sit" She noticed how the mahogany haired male watched her as she slowly took a seat.

She kept her hand folded upon her lap, the time went by how long or how short Kanna did not know.

She found it a bit uncomfortable the way the Kuran CEO just looked at her. Her eyes moved when his hand went towards his trousers' pocket taking out his mobile phone.

"It is late, Yuuki will be waiting on me" the male declared as he began to stand up and picked up his jacket to put it on his body.

"Yes, of course. Please travel safely" She bowed once again towards him.

"You may address me as Kaname when we are in private." His dark luscious red eyed pair of eyes made contact with her own and Kanna found herself a bit entranced.

"As you wish" She bowed once again

Her eyes watched once again as the male started walking towards the door of the hotel suite once again.

Before the Kuran male fully opened the door, Kanna decided to speak once again.

"You may call me by my first name as well Kaname-senpai!" She smiled lightly towards the older man addressing him in the same way she did when she was a child.

A light smirk was placed upon his lips as his burgundy eyes made contact with her lilac pink tinted eyes.

"Have a good night Orchid-hime"

A bright blush tinted her dark skinned cheeks being reminded of the days where Kaname Kuran teased her as a younger child.

 **~~S~~**

The black stiletto heels moved against the floor as they walked towards the dinner filled with people.

Her pink tinted eyes darted toward the black vehicle parked in front of the dinner in a particular parking lot.

A smile creeping up on her lips as she pushed the door open making the bell ring.

"Kanna!" A loud voice shouted out as her eyes darted towards the two male bodies

"Kaito! Zero!" She smiled brightly as Kaito got up first to greet his childhood friend. She hugged him tightly placing a kiss upon his cheek.

She moved towards the other side of the booth hugging and kissing the silver haired male as well.

"How are things with work Kanna?" Zero asked as he sipped on the black coffee as Kanna started to drink her own but filled with cream.

"Things are good, same as usual. What about you guys? How is detective work?" Kanna smiled proudly at her two childhood friends.

"It is good I'm finally getting bigger cases." Kaito answered with a proud smirk on his face.

They continued to talk while they ate, Kanna kept teasing Kaito as he made mess of himself as he tried to devour the extremely large cheeseburger. The female made sure to wipe and help clean up the brunette haired male.

As the night slowly came to an end Kaito left to go back to work, however Zero Kiryuu started to begin escorting her home.

The kept a nice conversation going about work and just anything new in the past week they did not see each other while the silver haired male drove.

Kanna had decided to walk to the dinner since it was very close to her office building, where she worked.

As they exited out of the black vehicle, they began walking towards her condo. Kanna smiled as she looped her arm around the lilac eyed man.

"Do you want some coffee before you leave?"

"Thanks Kanna"

As she fished out her keys to open the door something felt a bit different.

"So is your father still going on about wanting grandchildren?"

"Yes! He won't stop" Kanna complained lightly but noticed the car keys upon the kitchen counter.

Car keys that did not belong to her, Kanna turned towards Zero smiling lightly.

"Zero…" Her voice was different and lilac eyed man noticed it immediately.

"I understand, be safe will you." He held onto the door knob looking at her directly.

"I will, make sure you do the same too" She smiled at him once more when he nodded and exited her condo.

She waited a couple minutes until she could not hear Zero's footsteps going down the hallway towards the elevator.

"He's gone" She declared as her eyes darted towards the male standing by the kitchen counter starring at her.

"Why was he here Kanna." It was not a questions, it was never a question when it came to the Kuran heir.

An elegant eye brow lifted as the older male made the comment. A tired sigh escaped her lips as she began taking her heels off of her feet.

"Kaname you are being possessive again." She never really held back her thoughts when it came to Kaname they began talking more openly around four months in the deal of her becoming the future Kuran heir vessel.

A single minute passed by until the older male walked towards her showing her exactly what type of man he was how he felt towards the much younger woman.

Her breath was sucked out of her as his grasp tightened around her form, as the mahogany haired male deepened the kiss making sure not hide any feelings he held for the Hanadagi heir.

As the male pulled away from the female a string of saliva kept them connected a bit longer.

"You are aware of how I feel for you Kanna" His hand rubbed affectionately against her cheek.

"Even…if..I…" She stopped him from completing the sentence because she knew.

They could not exist people would be hurt, pain and suffering would become their entire world and they would hurt the ones they loved the most.

Kaname Kuran and Kanna Hanadagi could not be in love.

Kanna had to be a vessel.

As she kissed him deeply, Kanna placed a hand upon his chest feeling the beating of his heart.

"I know….you don't have to say it…I would never.." Her eyes darted towards the floor as she could feel her voice trembling.

She never wanted him to see her this way, not since she realized how they both felt.

His hold tightened upon her form as he placed her head upon his chest.

"Forgive me, I never meant for this to happen."

This was all they had.

She something Kaname desired and wanted.

Yuuki was something Kaname needed.

You can choose what you want and desire but you cannot choose what you need.

This was her place, this forbidden love that was hidden within her condo.

 **~~S~~**

 **I hoped you liked this new side of Kanna.**

 **Two new characters have entered the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~~S~~**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **~~S~~**_

She waited patiently for the man she loved to arrive.

Was this story not to so ordinary, a beautiful wealthy woman waiting in the morning hours for husband to arrive home back into her arms.

Any woman would be furious, angered beyond reasons but for this female that was not the case.

There were times where she did not want her husband to come home because it meant he was with someone that could fulfill their dreams.

Yuuki Kuran wanted children ever since she was in her freshman year of high school. The brunette female dreamed about having the largest family humanly possible.

She married the man of her dreams, her first and only love of her life. Her beloved husband Kaname Kuran.

Kaname meant everything to Yuuki, he was the air she breathed, the eyes she saw with, the legs she walked with without Kaname the female would never decide to keep on living.

She had thought when they first began their relationship in high school that she was put on this planet for Kaname.

They were perfect!

Never had he lied to her, never had he betrayed her…..but…she ..had betrayed him.

Yuuki had failed to protect the life that Kaname and her had created.

She felt so guilty for so many years but then….a miracle.

An answer to her prayers and dreams.

Her beloved father-in-law had found someone to answer their dreams.

Kanna Hanadagi

She would produce and carry, Kaname's child for them.

Yuuki was filled with pure happiness when Kaname had told her of the agreement his father and lord Hanadagi had made.

She did not care about the intimacy Kaname would have with Kanna, she was young and Yuuki was the love of his life.

If a man could stand in front of his wife and say that he would be sleeping with another woman without any hesitation, well…Yuuki had nothing to worry about.

A bright smile was placed upon her lips as her husband entered their bedroom with his dark grey jacket resting on his arm.

"Your home Kaname!" She ran up the older man and enveloped him within her arms while placing a light kiss upon his lips.

She could still smell the perfume of Kanna on her husband's clothes but she ignored it and asked him what she needed to know.

"Did it go well? Did you and Kanna become intimate?"

Kaname smiled lightly at his wife as he placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek. As he removed her arms from his form so he could change his attire before heading into the office for the day.

"Do you think she will be pregnant soon Kaname?"

The mahogany haired male did not answer but instead went into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Of course Yuuki followed him, she knew he would not mind.

Yuuki watched as Kaname stepped into the shower, a slight smile crept up her lips as she let her nightgown fall to the floor to join her husband.

As Yuuki entered the shower with her husband, she was not surprised to find Kaname soaking his head under the steaming hot water.

As her digits rubbed along his back, she placed light kisses upon his back to relieve the stress that was building inside of her husband.

Kaname ran his father's empire, and now he was trying to make his wife and father happy by conceiving a child within another woman.

"Yuuki" As her name left his lips the female hands slowly turned her husband around to relieve him of any stress he had.

 **~~S~~**

The lavender pink tinted eyes starred at the mansion in front of her. She was always a bit hesitant around the lady of the house but nothing could be done this way her job.

Something like her personal life Kanna would never let it interfere with her job.

As the driver opened the door for her, she stepped out in a pair of white pin heels that matched her white handbag she was carrying on her right hand.

She did not hesitate when the two guards were standing in front of the entrance of the Kuran estate.

Kanna was use to them she had adjusted to body guards at a young age when her father assigned two males to her security as a child.

As she stepped into the home she was escorted by a maid to lead her to the foyer where lady Kuran was waiting for her, for their meeting today.

As the light haired female entered the foyer she was greeted with the sight of Yuuki Kuran placing a tray with a tea pot and two china cups onto the coffee table.

"Kanna! I am so glad you made it" The older woman was genuinely happy to see the young twenty three year old female.

Yuuki Kuran was thirty two years old, four years younger than her husband and nine years older the Kanna Hanadagi.

Yuuki Kuran had received her entire education all the way to college graduating with a degree in classics. She was a novelist, the female Kuran loved writing love stories.

Kanna never personally had read any of them but the girls in her high school and college loved them.

"Lady Kuran, I just wanted to go over somethings for the cocktail party you are having at the end of the month." Kanna took out the folder from her purse to go over everything with hostess of the cocktail party that the female was in charge of handling.

"Yes! Yes of course Kanna dear"

The conversation continued on as the two female spoke about the upcoming event. Kanna was in charge of all the events that the Kuran company held in Tokyo city. She also began handling Kyoto and Nagoya but she did not yet have full control over those two locations.

As the conversation for business slowly came to a close, Yuuki decided to pick up the conversation somewhere else.

"Ohhh I forgot I have something to ask you Kanna"

As the younger female placed the folder within her purse about to leave the Kuran estate, she looked up at the lady of the house.

"Yes lady Kuran" Kanna was not someone to sit around and chat the day away unlike Yuuki but she also could not refuse the owner's wife requests.

"Would it be possible to get a chart of your ovulating days?"

The younger female was taken a bit by surprise by what the older woman had just asked of her.

"May I ask why?"

Yuuki smiles as she answered the younger female, "Well I do not think it is necessary for Kaname to spend so many days with you."

As she placed the cup of tea she was drinking onto the coffee table she smiled at the lavender eyed female.

"I think you should be trying the most on the days you are ovulating. That would be ideal don't you think?" Yuuki smiled once more but to Kanna that smile seemed wicked in a certain as if a hidden agenda was behind it.

Kanna came to realize she was about go into another transaction but this time with Yuuki Kuran. In turn Yuuki would receive information and Kanna would have less days with Kaname.

This was a lose-lose situation for Kanna and a win-win situation for Yuuki. But once again Kanna had no say in the matter she simply had to agree and do what she was told.

As Kanna stood up she smiled at the older female bowing in respect as she was about depart from the lady's home.

"I will drop it off next week then, have a good day lady Yuuki."

Yuuki watched as the younger female left her home. Yuuki knew she had begun to notice too late when the agreement was made but she would not say anything.

Yuuki Kuran would not say a single thing of how her husband's eyes lingered on the younger female or the fact that he was spending more time with her than he should have.

Or for the fact Kaname was no longer making love to her the way he used to. It did not matter the moment Yuuki had her hands on her baby, Kaname would be loving only her and their new born baby

 **~~S~~**

 **I hoped you all liked it.**

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning**

 **~~S~~**

 **Chapter 4**

 **~~S~~**

The silver haired male watched in awe as his childhood friend had planned and decorated the entire event for the evening.

Yuuki Kuran was having a cocktail party to celebrate one of her new love novels she was adding to her collection.

The male detective noticed that the men that were attending the party was only there for their wives.

The majority of the men were conversing with one another while Yuuki Kuran was surrounded by the females asking for signing and praising her beautiful work.

To be honest Zero Kiryuu had no interest in something like this even though he was familiar with the Kuran family. His father was one of the many lawyers that Kuran had for different types of situations.

But…..he was interest in Kaname Kuran the heir of the Kuran line.

Zero's eyes followed the blonde haired woman as she talked to one of the waitresses about bringing out more wine and chardonnay for the guests.

He had known Kanna Hanadagi since the age of six, they had been inseparable since then. The group consisted of Kanna, Kaito, and himself.

Kaito and himself decided to take the route of law in a different form. The two males decided to enter the force, while Kanna decided to go into event planning.

He was always amazed with Kanna's work, any big event they had in their lives that they celebrated Kanna organized.

The male never thought they hid anything from each other but when he entered Kanna's apartment the last time and a pair of car keys laid on the counter that he did not recongize.

Zero started to question who the keys belonged to since they were not Kanna's.

Was she seeing someone…?

"Zero Kiryuu it is a pleasure to see you again?" the silver haired male turned around to see none other than Kaname Kuran standing in front of him with a dark grey suite.

"Kuran-sama the pleasure is mine" He addressed the older man

The older male smiled as his eyes landed on his wife, "Enjoying yourself?"

The silver haired male waited for a moment trying to induce where this conversation was going. Kaname Kuran always had a motive he never made conversation with you unless he had a reason that benefitted him.

"I do not really enjoy events like these"

"Ahh…I see…..do you enjoy my wife's work then?" Kaname smirked when Zero had a blank look on his face, " Or is your girlfriend attending this party?"

"Zero!" Kanna was walking at a fast paste towards the males.

"Hanadagi-san you have out done yourself once more." Kaname complimented the young woman on her work.

"Thank you Kuran-sama" she smiled bowed respectfully towards the older male as she placed a gentle hand on the detective arm with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry Zero I just had to make sure the catering bought enough wine."

"Don't worry"

Kaname watched the interaction between the young adults. He knew what was happening and the more he knew the more the older male got agitated.

"Ahh…are you escorting Hanadagi-san at this event this evening?"

"Ahhh…yes Zero-kun is being nice to me." Kanna smiled slightly as she hugged the silver haired male.

Kaname watched as the lavender pair of eyes became softer as the female embraced him.

The older male was going to talk once more but the sound of a ringing phone brought everyone's attention to the object.

The detective pulled out the phone from his blazer as he answered it.

"Don't worry…just go already" Kanna patted his arm as the younger male left to go to work.

His red eyes looked at the younger woman, they kept the speaking and interaction in public to a minimum.

His eyes narrowed at the blonde haired woman but she ignored his gaze upon her.

She decided to speak softly since her meeting with the lady of the house a couple weeks prior.

"I have given Yuuki-sama the paper work, she informed me she will give me the days and time I should expect your presence."

Kanna bowed slightly and now spoke in a higher voice, "I will be leaving for the evening, one of my subordinates will be here if you need anything Kuran-sama"

Kaname watched as Kanna left his mansion and moved towards her vehicle.

 **~~S~~**

She had parked her car far away in the more forest inhabited part of the mansion. Kanna enjoyed the long walk it helped clear her mind but ….currently no matter what she did the last few weeks nothing helped to clear her mind.

Kanna fished out the keys of her car as she walked to the black Porsche vehicle. As she opened the door to her car she was startled to find herself pushed into the vehicle back seat as a body hovered over her.

Kanna was about to scream but a hand muffled the scream that was trying to escape. Her heart came to a slower pace when she recognized the mahogany haired male.

His wine eyes looking into her eyes deeply.

"Kanna" the way he said her name always made the younger female weak.

She could feel his hot breath covering over her body, the look in his eyes showing her exactly what he was feeling. His eyes showed her exactly what he was desiring.

"Get off of me" Her voice was stern, she wanted nothing to do with him.

There was a reason why, she ignored his calls and the messages he sent. Kanna was even rude enough to close the door on Takuma Ichijou when Kaname had sent his right hand man to her apartment.

Kaname forced a kiss upon the female as his hands began to glide up her legs making its way under the cream colored dress.

"Mmmm…" as she held against his arms, Kanna had no strength to push him off but she somehow managed to push him off of her slightly.

 _Smack….._

Kaname was taken aback when his cheek burned, his wine colored eyes looked at the woman beneath him.

Her eyes were furious burning with hate towards him.

Kaname was going to kiss her again thinking Kanna was over it but the pain increased on his face when Kanna smacked him twice more.

Their breath was heavy the tinted windows of the car became fogged.

The couple starred at each other for another two minutes before Kanna pulled him towards her lips.

The sound of kissing and moaning became louder as the female's dress was pushed up her waist. The top of her dress pulled down exposing her white laced bra and her breast.

Kanna's breath was deep as she moaned loudly into the window as her face and hand was against the window.

"Kaname…" her moan became deeper as the male entered her deeply from behind.

Kaname held tighter onto her waist as they moved back and forth within the backseat within the vehicle.

"Kanna" his voice became deeper as slowly the fast pace became slower.

The mahogany haired male ran his fingers through the female's blonde locks as she slept quietly in the backseat of the car after their fifth time of intimacy.

The first time he had taken her from the back, the second on top of him, the third on the side, and the last two rounds he could not even remember.

He covered her with his jacket while he laid under her in his pants unbuckled and loose.

As the Kuran male fished out the phone from the inside of his jacket pocket, he dialed the number he desired.

"Takuma…" As he waited for the response from the other side of the line Kaname continued on, "Keep an eye on Zero Kiryuu, bring me his file tomorrow morning."

 **~~S~~**

 **I knew you all wanted to see it**

 **I hoped you liked it**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter includes another OC from Hello &Goodbye**

 **Also thank you to Myra K Kuran**

 **~~S~~**

 **Chapter 5**

 **~~S~~**

Kaname Kuran was beyond irritated, the meetings that he had during the morning hours were unacceptable.

The company departments were lacking in the areas he needed them to be strong. While Kaname did not like to do minor things like this on his own, he decided to fix the problems.

Not only was the day going bad, Takuma had brought him the folder of Zero Kiryuu. To Kaname's disappointment Zero Kiryuu was not an issue since he was engaged to Sayuri Ikeda.

He was aware of the female since Kanna had become friends with her the first year in university. The two females had become close and Sayuri and Zero began their relationship the second year after two years the silver haired detective ended up proposing towards the younger female.

If Zero was not his issue the other male was Kaito Takamiya. Kaname Kuran never enjoyed the fact that Kanna was so close to two males.

A knock on his office door brought him out of his thoughts as Takuma Ichijou entered the Kuran President office with a folder in his hand.

"I have brought the folder you have requested about Mr. Takamiya" the blonde haired male said with a smile as he gave the mahogany haired male the brown folder.

As Kaname was about to open the folder, his phone buzzed within his pants pocket.

As he fished out the mobile phone, the male was surprised to see a message notification on his mobile with the indication of the sender.

 _Kanna_

 _We have to talk…_

It was very unusual for the female to make any contact with him. The entire time they had started this agreement Kaname was the one to initiate any type of communication.

"Is something wrong?" Takuma asked concerned as he looked at his friend's facial expression.

"Kanna needs to see me" the Kuran male answered as he texted the female back quickly then looked at the blonde haired male standing in front of him.

"Have it arranged Takuma" Kaname walked out of the office to attend his next meeting for the day.

"Of course"

 **~~S~~**

Kanna sat restless on the couch as she waited for Kaname to arrive.

She was currently in a club that the Kuran company owned, Takuma had set her up in one of the VIP rooms secluded from the main dancefloor and music.

The blonde haired female always hated this part, the sneaking around and hiding of every interactions. At times she wanted to be a bit normal like Zero and Sayuri to walk in public and show affections to one another. Simply to be able to go to a restaurant in public without causing an uproar but things weren't simple for her and honestly deep down Kanna knew she did not want it to be easy.

"Lady Hanadagi he is arriving in fifteen minutes" Takuma informed her as he looked at his phone.

"Thank you Takuma to being so kind to me all the time." She sent a gentle smile towards the blonde haired male.

As the door opened it revealed the dark haired male dressed in a black fitted suite with a red napkin in his chest pocket and a red tie.

Takuma immediately excused himself and left the couple alone in the suite room.

"Are you hurt?" the male asked worry laced in his voice as he sat beside the male.

Kaname noticed as the blonde haired female moved away from him to create distance between them.

"Kaname I went to the doctors today as per Yuuki's request"

"Is something wrong what is wrong Kanna?" He panicked something did not sound right in her voice.

Her palms were sweating as she rubbed them back and forth in a panic.

"I'm…" her eyes slowly connected with his wine colored eyes, "I'm pregnant"

Those words that the female said were words he wanted to hear for years from his wife but when it came to Kanna.

He had made sure that it was not possibility for the younger female to become pregnant. He had paid off the doctor who was in charge of Kanna to inject her with contraceptive medication.

If Kanna was pregnant it meant that their relationship would come to an end.

He enveloped the younger female into his arms as he held onto her tightly into his chest.

"It will be alright…." Kanna whispered lightly trying to convince herself that everything was going to be okay.

 **~~S~~**

Kaname watched as his brunette haired wife hugged the younger female tightly in her arms with a bright smile on her face.

His parents were present while his father had a proud smile on his face and his mother, Juuri Kuran was smiling from ear to ear.

As they were all in the parlor excited about the wonderful news Kanna's father stood next to his own father proud of the future child that would be entering their home.

Juuri loved the idea that Kanna would be the surrogate mother of his and Yuuki's child.

They were all sharing a wonderful glass of champagne except for Kanna her glass was filled with some orange juice.

"This is so wonderful!" Yuuki screamed happily as she kept a tight hug on the younger female.

"The baby will be so adorable. I just can't wait" Juuri informed her husband not being shy about how excited she was for her first grandchild.

"You must be so excited Kanna-chan" Yuuki asked as she sat next to the blonde haired female as she held her hand tightly.

"Yes, I am excited for you, Yuuki-sama, and for Kaname-sama as well" Kanna smiled brightly at the older female.

"Kaname" Rido called for him as he looked at the younger male indicating to follow him.

The two Kuran males left the celebrating group to go to one of the many offices in Kuran estate. His father choose an office that was furthest away from the group simple because he wanted to speak with his son privately.

As Kaname locked the door his eyes landed on his father's form as he leaned against the marble engraved office desk.

"This relationship between you and Kanna will it be continuing?" Rido in all honesty never thought his son would go through with this.

"I have no intention of letting Kanna go" Kaname had no intention of discontinuing his relationship with Kanna.

"To be honest when you came to me asking to convince Hanadagi about this arrangement, I thought you were crazy." Rido wanted laugh to have his son to ask for something like this was insane.

"But to see you so enamored with a young female, to ask me to arrange a way to have an affair with her right in front of you wife eyes. Hahaha Juuri always said you were mischievous child." His father had always been very strict with him, never was Kaname allowed to color out of the lines so to speak.

"But I felt so proud you had never asked me for something like this before." His father walked up to him as he laid a prideful hand onto his shoulder, Rido continued to speak "After all I had to force you to marry Yuuki, when you turned twenty one."

As his father walked past the younger male and towards the door holding the door handle in his palm the older male turned to make the last statement.

"I have given you what you want it is now your turn to give your mother and I, our wish."

 **~~S~~**

 **Certain secrets are out now**

 **Let me know what you would like to see.**

 **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~~S~~**

 **Chapter 6**

 **~~S~~**

The people filled the streets of Tokyo city while young couples flirted in public. Families walking happily shopping in the stores as they held onto their children.

In one of the skyscrapers in the middle of city was filled with lights of the rooms that were lighted by the owners of the home.

At one of the very top condos lights were off that particular evening and had been off for four days straight.

The sound of rustling and movements could be heard within the condo. The phone placed on top of the nightstand table lighted up and vibrated against the nightstand.

The two individuals ignoring the noise coming from the mobile device. He had promised himself that for the entire week he would give Kanna whatever she desired. Kaname knew she only wanted one thing, and that was to be his number one just once, to be first in his life for a single moment.

Kaname watched silently as the young woman moaned out in ecstasy as he drove himself deeper within her core. Their hands intertwined as they continued to connect their bodies throughout the night. They had done nothing else since he came four days prior to the condo other than showing Kanna how much he loved her.

As she said his name as their intimacy was coming to a close Kaname slowly lifted himself off of the young woman positioning himself beside her.

His body had a slight glistening to it as he was coated a light layer of sweat. They had showered three times already for the day but they always ended up becoming sweaty again.

"Is something wrong?" Her voice was out of breath as Kanna moved closer to the older male. She rubbed his cheek lightly the blonde haired male pulled his face down to indulge herself in another kiss.

As the kisses stopped and Kaname held the young woman to his chest as they relaxed within each other's embrace the older male rubbed his fingers gently across her back as her head was placed on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" Kaname asked as he smirked at the young woman as she blushed.

When he arrived at her home, she was sitting in the kitchen floor eating an entire bucket of chocolate ice cream. He had caught her red handed and for the first time Kaname laughed at the young woman sitting there hiding eating her ice cream like a young child about to be scolded.

"It's not funny!" Kanna pouted slightly as he teased her once more about her cravings.

A silence began to form between the couple, their minds wondering to the world outside of this condo. Outside of their happiness, where Kaname could not love Kanna in the open.

He had played his part for years, practice made perfect and that is what Kaname was. Kaname Kuran was perfect at being the perfect husband, the perfect boss, and the perfect son. It was true he never asked his family for anything, never requested or disobeyed the commands of his father and mother.

So when Yuuki was presented to him for marriage, he did not refuse.

His eyes moved down to Kanna Hanadagi, her eyes staring out in space as she bit her lower lip. She was thinking, Kanna had this habit to bite her lower lips whenever she was thinking about something important.

"Thank you…" Her eyes lifted as she looked at the older male this sad look upon her face as looked at him. "For giving me this week, for showing me that I mean something to you."

 **~~S~~**

Kanna watched the flowers in garden as she was told to play outside as her daddy talked to Kuran-sama.

The five year old girl watched as the butterflies moved from flower to flower their wings flapping back and forth.

The little blonde haired girl tried creep on one of the butterflies as it landed on a tall purple colored flower.

"What are you doing?" a harsh voice came sending the butterfly away before she could catch it.

"Kaname-oni-sama" The young girl greeted as she ran into the tall eighteen year old boy. He was dressed in a white suite, his school uniform of Cross Academy as he held his brown school bag in hand as he rubbed the little girl's head tossing her curls around.

"Are you chasing butterflies again?" The young boy asked as he smiled at the toddler messing with his uniform.

"Yes!" She chirped happily and smiled as she held onto Kaname's hand as they started to walk around in the Orchid garden.

Kaname listened to the young girl as she talked about her adventures and flowers in his mother's garden. The Kuran heir was present when this young child was born, the moment she entered into this world her mother was lost with too many complications.

To him, the young child was the symbol of innocence, bright, and beautiful. He could not help himself from smiling when she asked to be picked up being tired of walking for so long in the garden.

"Daddy!" The young girl squealed as she saw her father entering the garden with Rido-sama beside him.

"I apologize Kaname-san, Kanna is always bothering you." The Hanadagi head apologized for his over active child.

"Do not worry Hanadagi-sama, I enjoy your daughter's company it is refreshing." The younger male complimented the young girl in his arms as he returned the toddler to her father.

As the Hanadagi family was leaving the young toddler waved goodbye proudly as she repeated the teenage boy name.

 **~~S~~**

The sounds of the elevator bell rang as the silver doors opening revealing. A tall figure exiting the elevator the male figure walked down the hallways as he held onto a bag in his right hand, and his left hand stuck in pants pocket as he walked down to the condo number he desired.

As he stood in front of the condo number he desire the male fished out the keys to the condo.

"Hey Kanna, Sayuri made some desserts for you?" The silver haired detective muttered as he entered into his female's home.

The lavender pair of eyes starred in disbelief as he starred at the person who standing next to Kanna to close to be in unfamiliar terms with.

"I will contact you tomorrow to find out about the appointment." Kaname Kuran spoke as he stepped away from the young woman.

"Of course, I will contact you immediately." The way the two people spoke was extremely formal and yet Zero knew as he looked at them what they were trying to display to him would not convince the detective.

As the Kuran head moved from the kitchen to exit the female's condo his eyes made contact with the younger male.

"It is good see you Kiryuu-san" The older male commented but there was something in his tone that made Zero become protective of Kanna. It was a voice of possessiveness.

The door closed and it was entire five minutes in silence before Zero decided to speak.

"Your sleeping with Kaname Kuran? Are you mad Kanna?" He was genuinely panicking, being in a relationship with the Kuran family meant you would have a lot of allies and to many enemies to count.

"Zero it's not like that." Kanna began speaking as she took the bag from the silver haired male and went to the counter to open it to find her favorite desserts.

"Kanna" His voice was stern

"I will only say this once, it has not been made public yet." Kanna muttered she moved in front of her childhood friend as she was about to say something she never told anyone yet.

"I am to become a surrogate for the Kuran family."

Zero looked confused as Kanna spoke to him…..what was Kanna saying?

 **~~S~~**

 **I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big thanks to Myra K Kuran with helping me with this chapter.**

 **Sorry about the long wait so I made this chapter longer than usual.**

 **Warning!**

 **~~S~~**

 **Chapter 7**

 **~~S~~**

The voices within the board room talked loudly as the head of the table remained quiet. There was an issue with one the foreign accounts and everyone began blaming the other person. The brunette male remained silent watching how his board members were acting over something he was aware of two weeks prior.

There was also an issue with a couple sexual harassment cases with one the department heads in Osaka. So now the company were in the headlines for three days straight.

The Kuran head was more than agitated with the company's current situation, not only that his wife was trying to plan a grand celebration of her birthday.

Kanna Hanadagi was in charge of the event for his wife's birthday, but to have such a grand party with such a large sexual case going on. Kaname did not want to publicly celebrate his wife's birthday in such a grand manner.

Kaname decided to ignore the board members and their constant complaining to look at his right hand man, Takuma Ichijou.

The blonde haired male leaned down to listen to the president of the company.

"I wish to rearrange Yuuki's birthday event please notify Hanadagi"

"Very well" the blonde haired male nodded as he took out his mobile phone from his pocket to arrange the meeting.

 **~~S~~**

Kanna sat across from President Kuran and Takuma Ichijou, his wife Yuuki was running late for the meeting since it was short notice and she was at a book signing event.

The blonde haired female was dressed in a black dress with a beige colored blazer and a pair of beige colored stiletto heels. She sat quietly in the meeting room as she looked at documentation confirming events with President Kuran about the upcoming events for his wife.

Kanna was not only in charge of the planning of events for the company but she was also personally stationed to handle all of the events for Yuuki Kuran as well. Usually she would confirm everything with Takuma and inform Yuuki's secretary about the weekly and monthly schedule.

Kanna tried avoiding eye contact with President Kuran simply because they were in the work place. Her eyes darted away from the male face when she caught him looking at her directly and concentrated on the time on her watch.

"It seems Yuuki-sama has been delayed within traffic, should I rearrange the meeting time president?" the green eyed male asked as his eyes darted to the young woman sitting patiently two seats away from the head of the meeting table.

"Its fine we can wait for a few more minutes, however Takuma leave the room."

"Very well president" Takuma bowed respectfully as he exited the meeting room.

The room became silent, Kanna kept her eyes firmly set on the paper work placed in front of her. The silence broke when the noise of the male standing up from his chair and walked towards the female stopping right next to the female's chair.

"We are at the office" Kanna whispered lightly, she did not want people to think the president of the company was favoring her in any way. Although the rumors already were circling within the company since her father was close friends with the older Kuran.

"Takuma is at the door, the windows are tinted."

"But still….." Her face was backed into the cushioned seat when the older male captured her lips with his own. As he pushed her more against the chair, Kanna found her knees being separated by his legs.

"St…op….w..e…..ca…n't…" She muttered in between kisses as it became deeper. The blonde haired female wanted to push him off but it had been two weeks since she last saw him.

Yuuki had now limited their time together since she announced that she was carrying the child of Kaname Kuran. Kanna had not seen or felt Kaname for over two weeks, she had only glances of him when he walked within the company building.

She had to bite down on her lip when he moved towards her neck, his hand skillfully moving up against her thighs pushing up the black dress up to her hips.

"I've missed you" the brunette male whispered as bit down onto her shoulder leaving a mark, making sure to then cover her exposed shoulder with her blazer.

The two knocking sounds against the door brought the couple back to reality. Kanna began fixing her appearance while Kaname wiped his lips from the lipstick and sat back down into his seat.

As the door opened to reveal Yuuki Kuran, no one would have not been able to notice that the two people in the room were just making out in the meeting room.

"Ahh honey!" The female brunette smiled happily as she moved towards her husband to plant a kiss upon his cheek, then placing herself in a seat next to him.

"I hear something is wrong with my birthday plans." Yuuki pouted slightly as she looked towards the other female in the room.

"Well President Kuran wanted to make some adjustments" Kanna informed while clicking a pen to take down notes on what the male Kuran wanted do with the event now.

"I wish to spend more of a private gathering for my wife's birthday" Kaname announced as Yuuki stretched out her hand wanting to hold his hand.

"Should I decrease the amount of guest then to closer friends of the family?" Kanna asked as she looked at the married couple.

"I heard there is a festival in Osaka"

"That is correct there is the Tenjin Festival of Gods being held in Osaka"

"Very well then have it arranged for the family to spend the week there and we will hold my wife's birthday there."

"Understood" Kanna nodded and stood up from her seat and bowed towards the couple

"But Kaname! I don't want to be by myself" Yuuki pouted and complained "OH! Kanna-chan why don't you come as well" the brunette female clapped her hands together happily as she looked at the other female.

"You can invite your friends too…like…that boy..at the cocktail event…Kiryuu-san"

Her body became stiff as the older female spoke, Kanna's eyes darted towards the male hoping he would stop his wife.

"Yuuki, she is busy with work."

"Ohh nonsense Kanna-chan works for you, honey! You can give her a week off. Besides you shouldn't keep a mother and her baby apart, I want to spend time with our baby"

Kaname hesitated he made eye contact with the younger female, "Is that manageable Ms. Hanadagi?"

She wanted to refuse but how could she…"I will do my best President Kuran"

"Ohh how wonderful, invite your friends Kanna-chan, mother and father too!"

"Understood" Kanna bowed once more and calmly walked out the meeting room.

 **~~S~~**

They hadn't really spoken since the night she had confessed what type of relationship Kanna was in with Kaname Kuran.

Zero Kiryuu just starred at his childhood friend next his girlfriend, Sayuri Ikeda. When Kanna had asked them to join her for the trip to Osaka, Zero was hesitant. Was she really caring the child of Kaname Kuran? If so, why were they hiding it in such way, most importantly why didn't they just pay someone to do it. The Kuran family were filthy rich if they really wanted someone to carry a child for them it would have been easy.

"Wow! Kanna this is awesome" Sayuri declared in amazement when they entered into the traditional style tatami room. Kanna had arranged for them to be staying in a traditional Japanese Onsen Inn while they stayed in Osaka.

"You sure are making a lot of money, Kanna" Kaito declared as whistled entering into the room.

"Not really my company is paying for it." Kanna smiled as she put down her suitcase in a corner of the room.

Zero made eye contact with his childhood friend, her eyes diverted from him.

"Kanna-chan!"

A loud female voice rang out, everyone eyes turned around to see a brunette female dressed in a pink colored kimono decorated with butterflies.

"Yuuki-sama" Kanna greeted in return as she bowed towards the older female.

"Ohhh these must be your friends, welcome to one of the hotels my husband owns. I am Yuuki Kuran" The older woman greeted happily.

Kanna watched and interacted as Yuuki introduced herself to her friends while explaining how she meet Kanna. Informing the others that her mother and father-in-law would later in the evening.

"Ohhh before I forget why don't you all join the family tomorrow for the festival." Yuuki said happily as she looked at Kanna.

"That sounds exciting" Sayuri looked at Zero trying to push him to go.

"I will tell the maids to prepare kiminos' and yukatas for tomorrow"

As Yuuki left the young group to themselves they started to unpack and unwind for the day until they would meet for dinner with the Kuran's.

 **~S~**

"Ahhhhh this feels amazing!" Sayuri happily exclaimed as she dipped lower into the natural hot spring.

"It does feel wonderful" Kanna could not help and smile at her college friend and enjoying the trip. She kept herself at the edge of the onsen having only her legs in the hot water while holding up a towel to hide her naked form.

"Thanks for inviting us by the way. I really needed a break from work." Sayuri smiled as they began conversing in their normal conversation.

On the other side of the bamboo wall the two males relaxed into hot spring. The silver haired male had his head leaned back in full relaxation while the brunette male was more concentrated on what was happening on the other side of the bamboo wall.

Kaito knew that Kanna and Sayuri were talking, he was trying desperately to eavesdrop on them.

"You should just tell her already." The silver haired male commented while looking at his childhood friend.

"Are you kidding me! It's not that easy you know" Kaito complained

An elegant silver eyebrow rose up as he looked at the other male while he took a shot of sake.

"By the way what's up with you and Kanna?" Kaito commented trying to change the subject while taking a shot of sake for himself before refilling his cup.

"Nothing"

Kaito made a face Zero knew meant "cut the bullshit"

"We just had an argument about her family duties is all" Zero knew Kaito would not bring the topic back up since Kanna was a bit weird when it came to what her father told her to do. It also got Kaito off his back….there was one thing he did not want to do was lie to Kaito about Kanna's current situation, after all he knew how much the fool had a crush on their female childhood friend.

As the male exited the hot springs they were greeted by the female couple sitting by the door to their room drinking some sake. They were both dressed in a white kimono, while Sayuri's hair was tied up in a messy bun, Kanna's hair was lose and had some strands sticking to her face due the wetness from their bath.

"Do you boys wanna join us?" Sayuri had a cheeky smile at the two males as they were dressed similarly to the female except they were in a dark blue yukata.

Kanna eyes darted towards the sound of someone talking down the hallway. Everyone's eyes moved towards the person as they were fully dressed in a black suites and conversing with one another.

The two young males watched as the two richest people in Japan were now standing in front of them. Kaito watched as Kanna stood up first and bowed at the older males greeting them in the traditional Japanese formal manner.

"Kanna-san you look rather beautiful this evening." Rido Kuran commented with a smirk on his face as he took the young woman's hand to place a kiss on the back of her hand.

Rido Kuran was a well-known lover boy, even though he was faithful to his wife, he was extremely flirtatious with younger women.

"Father" the younger Kuran male muttered trying to keep the older man in control. Kaname always hated this part of his father.

"Such a pain!" Rido complained "Do you see how cruel my son is Kanna-san, preventing me from complementing such a beautiful woman."

"I am sure your son has only your wellbeing in mind Rido-sama" Kanna commented.

"Ahh yes yes….ohh are these your friends." Rido got side tracked once more that evening

"Father we are expecting a call from Tokyo." Kaname spoke trying to keep the talking to a minimum, however the younger Kuran was not ignorant to the fact the two younger males were staring at him.

"Yes! I shall see you at dinner then" The older male left before the Kuran heir eyes darted to Kanna giving a slight bow and then leaving.

 **~ S ~**

The gathering for dinner went smoothly by Kanna's standard even though Rido-sama had teased her a few times during dinner then being scolded by Juuri-sama.

What took the three new comers by surprise was how doting Kaname Kuran was towards his wife. Kaito had thought of him as a stern and un-loving man but in private he seemed to be very loving towards his wife. He was showering her with complements while placing kisses on her head cheek, even a couple on the lips. Their hand were intertwined the entire dinner.

The brunette young male had stolen a couple glanced towards Kanna who was forced to sit next to the older male Kuran. There was light rosiness to her cheeks most likely from the onsen earlier. Even though the kimono fully covered her the slight glimpse of her neckline and upper chest made Kaito blush more than a few times that evening.

"Are you alright Kanna dear" Juuri asked concerned as she saw the said female to hold up a hand towards her mouth.

"Ahh it seems the sake has got to me…I apologize but I will retire a bit earlier tonight."

Zero said nothing as he watched Kanna leaving the tatami room to go to the bedroom. She had not drank a single drink of sake and yet, she was feeling light headed? The silver haired male was sure that it must have been the pregnancy that was making her unwell. Zero also noticed that Kaname's eyes darted towards Kanna's form as she left the group to rest of their meal.

 **~ S ~**

As the three younger male entered their room they noticed that Kanna was not in it.

Sayuri looked worried trying to find one of the maids that worked at hotel, "Excuse me our friend that was with us, where is she?"

"Lady Hanadagi was feeling unwell, lady Kuran believed it was best for her to have a separate room for this evening, until the lady feels better."

"If you wish to visit her she is just three rooms down" The maid bowed as she informed the younger adults of their friend whereabouts.

"I'm sure she's fine Sayuri, we should let her rest." Zero said rubbing his faince's shoulder in comfort.

"Yes…alright.." She nodded

Everyone was deeply asleep the only noise that could be heard in the traditional Japanese hotel was the noise of the crickets in the woods. However, one of the bodies had awoken when they heard something slightly different.

Kaito woke up to see what the noise was but only found Zero and Sayuri asleep in their futon that was pushed together. He rubbed his head trying to find the noise but then it disappeared, sighing he stood up and decided to get a some fresh air and maybe even check on Kanna.

As he exited out of the room sliding the paper doors lightly, he made his way towards Kanna's room. But when he moved closer there was this odd noise.

"mmm….st…op…" It sounded odd as if…..was…someone doing it?

Well there was a bunch of couples…..Kanna and him being only single pair. It was probably Kaname and his wife going at it.

As he drew closer to Kanna's room the door, Kaito noticed that there was a small opening within the door.

Noises of moans became stronger as he moved closer to the opening trying to see what was happening.

What he saw…he wished had never looked..

"Kan…ame…" the moan was muffled as the Kuran male stopped her moans with his hand over her mouth. Her hands were tied together with a cloth above her head, her slender legs moved up and down furiously as the male slammed into her. His naked chest coated with a layer of sweat while Kanna's chest bounced with the movement. Her moans were getting louder and Kaname's grip became tighter muffling the noises.

What Kaito saw almost looked like….animalistic…..when he noticed that the female had a tear running down her cheek. He was going to step in when he saw how violent Kaname was treating Kanna.

As he was about to open the door what the female said next stopped him.

"more….Kan…me…more" the Kuran male smirked as he changed their position, lifting her and placing her against the wall. Her chest pressed against the wall as her kimono was falling off of the female. Her bounded hands above her head being held in place by one of the male hands. Kaname's other hand held up her leg as he pushed Kanna more against the wall

Kaito was sure they would have seen him, they were now directly in his line of vision.

"I…I…can't….anymore" the moan became louder and Kaito had thought his heart stopped when Kaname Kuran made eye contact with him.

Kanna was going to follow Kaname's line of sight but was forced the other way when Kaname held her face in the opposite direction.

Kaito found something sickening to his stomach when Kaname stared at him directly for a few seconds and then smirked.

 **~ S ~**

 **Well that's it for now.**

 **Tell me what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

**~~ S ~~**

 **Chapter 8**

 **~~ S ~~**

The dark night sky was covered in glittering stars as they lit up the night sky. The people filled the entrance towards the temple.

Booths of souvenirs, food vendors, and charms decorated the side of the street as couples and family's played games and ate food with a bright smile on their faces.

The same could be said with the group of the notorious Kuran family and their special guests conversing happily as they were all dressed in different colors of kimonos and yukatas. The ladies were fully beautified from the tip of their head to the bottom of their toes.

Most of the ladies carried a fan to cool themselves from the scorching heat that evening.

He could not stop looking at her, the way her face glowed by the lights of the lanterns surrounding them. Her lips tinted a light pink matching her light pink kimono decorated with cheery blossoms and butterflies. The way her hair slightly blew away from her face as she fanned herself.

She looked at him and smiled and Sayuri and Zero were returning from getting cotton candy for all of the ladies to share with their partners.

"Is it okay if you and Kaito share one?" Sayuri asked looking at her friend and then at Kaito.

"Not at all, you don't mind do you Kaito?" Kanna looked at him for confirmation a bright smile on her face.

He nodded without even thinking, he was in a neutral personality since the beginning of that morning. He could not even see the woman she was last night with that man, was the woman he had grown to fall in love with not standing right next to him.

He had been walking with Kanna in more of the back of the group keeping a slight distance between Kaname Kuran and him.

Kanna must have noticed his personality change since their morning meal because she spent more time with him. He smiled as she tried to feed him some the cotton candy. Kaito never liked the stuff but whenever they went to festivals Kanna would feed it him.

He silently prayed that his childhood friend was not in love with the man she was sleeping with last night.

 **~~ S ~~**

A pair of hazel eyes watched as his family enjoyed the festivities including the friends Kanna had brought along to the trip on the request of his wife.

Yuuki smiled happily as she held onto his arm eating the puffy pink substance happily. It was her birthday today, he wanted her to be happy.

His ears caught the noise of Kanna laughing, his hazel eyes looked behind him to see Kaito Takamiya smiling towards the female as she whacked his hand for poking her in the face.

His mind went back to the previous night the memory fresh in mind.

 _They were laying on the futon covered by the thick duvet, their noses touching lightly as their lips pulled gently against each other._

 _This was their sixth or seventh time being connected within the night. He had bought himself enough time by telling Yuuki that he was going to have a long meeting call with foreign investors from overseas._

 _He had been rough the first couple rounds but now, that boy had left from spying on them. He made sure to make love to Kanna gently, he had caught himself several times slightly touching her stomach to only find that her hand would follow his on her stomach._

 _He found it so funny that he was loving this child within her so deeply without even meeting them._

" _Kaname" She whispered his name as she looked at him as he moved within her in a slow motion. His hand holding her thigh against his waist gently._

 _He smirked as he watched Kanna's shyness kick-in as she hid her face within his chest as she held onto his shoulders a low moan escaping from her lips._

 _She bit on her lower lip as his breaths became deeper as he spilled himself within her._

 _Her body relaxed within his arms as he held her closer within his arms._

" _Was I too rough?" the brunette male whispered as he kissed her temple gently._

" _No, it's alright. I know it was hard day for you with the Osaka district"_

 _It was times like this, the simple things that Kanna said made Kaname love her. Never once did Yuuki ever try to understand his work not once did she try to comfort him in simply speaking to him about his day._

 _Yuuki came from a wealthy family, she had been born with a gold spoon in her mouth just like himself._

 _But…with..Kanna it was just so simple._

" _Thank you" he whispered against her shoulder as he reached out to wrap his arms around her waist._

He felt envious of Kaito Takamiya, he could share public moments with Kanna. Something Kaname Kuran could not do, he could not be simply a man.

His eyes darted to her stomach, she was feeling sick again this morning. It was getting into the second month of her pregnancy, it would start showing soon.

"Ohhh honey the fireworks are starting!" Yuuki exclaimed pulling her husband towards the viewing area near the lake.

 **~~ S ~~**

Kanna and Kaito walked towards the firework viewing area together. They were now surrounded by family's and couples watching the night sky being filled with beautiful colorful lights.

"Kaito" She whispered his name lightly a shiver ran down his spine and she said his name.

"What is wrong, Kaito?" Her eyes showed the emotion of worry when she spoke to him.

He could not answer because he knew he would tell her the truth. Kaito did not want share her with anyone and certainly to see her in the arms of another man.

"Whatever it is, I will do my best to help"

The hazel haired male looked up at the sky for a moment finding that the sky filled with fireworks was not as beautiful as his beloved Kanna.

His eyes looked down at the female as he held her face within his palm.

"Kaname" His father looked at him as they watched their ladies standing in the front rows to see the fireworks.

"It seems someone else has eyes for our little Kanna" Rido muttered as he looked behind them to see Kaito and Kanna standing next to each other talking.

"He is of no importance to me. Kanna is faithful, she won't betray me" Kaname muttered looking at his father.

"I have decided that. When Kanna has the child I will file the divorce papers." His eyes made direct contact with the man he called father.

"Are you sure about that Kaname?"

"You have known since I was younger that I have always been fond of Kanna." His voice was low hiding a light anger to his tone.

"You placed Yuuki in front of me because Kanna was too young and you needed me to marry."

"Yes, I had to do something I needed you to take over" Rido stated with a monotone voice but he looked behind them, when Kaname followed his gaze.

They were kissing

Kaito had made his move as he slowly kissed Kanna, he pulled away slowly then confessing his feelings towards the woman he had liked since they were children.

"I have always loved you Kanna." He kissed her once more to only see Kanna starring at him in disbelieve.

"Let's be together Kanna, say you'll be my girlfriend"

 **~~ S ~~**

 **I hoped you all liked it.**

 **The drama is boiling**


End file.
